Cuestión de lógica
by Kirsche Stachel
Summary: Si  me atacas, te atacaré a ti. Si me hieres, haré de tu vida un infierno. Tú probablemente lo llames estupidez, yo lo llamo cuestión de lógica. Continuación de verídico.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everybody, es un gusto presentarme el dia de hoy. Lo prometido es deuda, y aqui traigo el primer capi de Cuestión de lógica, la continuacion de Verídico, mi One-shot. Si no te has pasado por ahi, te recomiendo que lo hagas, aunque no es absolutamente necesario para entender este fic.**

**Sin mas bla, blá.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto. La trama sí es mía, por lo que esta totalmente prohibido su publicacion en otra parte sin mi consentimiento.**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Cuestión de lógica**

**Summary: **

Si me atacas, te atacaré a ti. Si me hieres, haré de tu vida un infierno. Tú probablemente lo llames estupidez, yo lo llamo cuestión de lógica. Continuación de verídico.

**

* * *

**

**1**

**.**

_**It's hard for me to love myself right now,  
I've waited, hated, blamed it all on you.**_

_._

.

Mentí. Últimamente lo hacía con más frecuencia. Había cambiado desde que todo pasó.

Para odiar realmente a alguien, primero tuviste que haberlo amado. Ese fue justo mi caso, lo ame demasiado y fue eso lo que destruyó. La culpa no pertenece solo a él —aunque haya sido un completo cretino—, sino también a mí. Él por ser tan insensible y yo por ser tan idiota. Sí, me enamoré como una idiota, y es que lo tenía tan idealizado. Ahora me doy cuenta de que probablemente no lo amé a él, sino al chico que mi mente había construido. Ese que decía muchas cosas sin siquiera abrir la boca. Una sonrisa amarga cruzó mis labios. Había preferido llenar sus silencios con significaciones que nunca tuvieron.

La gente se apartaba de los pasillos mientras yo los cruzaba a toda velocidad. Sentía mis ojos arder, pero yo no iba a llorar, no tenía ya lagrimas para derramar, no por él, ni por nadie más.

Al salir por el portón, el aire frio me recibió y yo cerré los ojos agradecida por el efecto calmante. La sensación de la helada brisa hacia mi piel cosquillear. Unos minutos después, sentí el ligero toque en mi hombro y me giré, encontrándome con los profundos ojos azules de mi mejor amiga.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —me preguntó sin rodeos. Reí internamente, Ino sería directa hasta la muerte. No había necesidad de que me aclarara a que se refería, y ella lo sabía.

Un nudo se instalo en mi estomago, como cada vez que recordaba el motivo por el que me había estado comportando así.

—Me acosté con él —los brillantes ojos azules por poco terminan en el suelo.

Oh, sí. Soy una maldita imbécil.

.

.

No se puede decir que él me sedujo o algo así, y que yo caí como una tonta. Lo que en realidad pasó distaba mucho de lo que usualmente se creería, yo estaba en un proceso de desintoxicación, no de alguna droga, de él. Había decidido por fin olvidarlo, no valía la pena pelear por lo que no tiene remedio, mi corazón finalmente había dicho basta, luego de ver como mis ilusiones se rompían, como las rompía él a la vez que dejaba hecha trizas la carta que escribí para confesar mis sentimientos. Fui tonta, ilusa, sumisa, fácilmente manipulable, y finalmente lo que me llevó al más grande error, fui ingenua. Nunca había aprendido la lección que me pudo haber ayudado esa noche: "No todo es lo que parece"

.

.

Había lucido hermosa esa ocasión, mi propósito era olvidar, olvidar mis sentimientos, olvidarlo a él. Por eso le seguí el juego a un chico que se acercó a mí, lucía tan normal, no pensé que tuviera malas intenciones y por eso no me molesté cuando me coqueteo descaradamente, en cambio, yo le sonreí todo el tiempo, y no me opuse cuando él se ofreció a traerme una bebida. En lo que el castaño demoró, me dedique a ver a la gente a mí alrededor, lo pude ver a él, con un vaso en la mano y riendo con sus amigos, nunca lo había visto reír, así que probablemente estuviese borracho. Un toque helado me hizo girar la vista, hacia mi reciente amigo, que por fin había regresado. Confiada le recibí el vaso y lo bebí rápidamente. ¿Por qué habría dudado de un muchacho sonriente?

Oh, cierto, las apariencias engañan. Ahora lo sé, pero en ese entonces era demasiado crédula, para mi todas las personas eran buenas. Que estúpida inocencia. No me percaté si no hasta el día siguiente lo que estaba mezclado con el ponche de cerezas. En ese momento, confundí la sensación con la adrenalina, el sentirme libre de mis sentimientos, libre de mi yo normal. Baile por un buen rato con aquel chico, que cada vez era más descarado, más lanzado, pero mi conciencia embotada por la euforia no reconocía su comportamiento, sus atrevimientos. No sé que pudo haber sido peor esa noche, lo que fue o lo que pudo haber sido. Pero como él hubiera no existe, el chico, en un mal movimiento, se tropezó y golpeó contra un tipo enorme que no dudó en romperle la cara e iniciar una reacción en cadena, pronto me vi arrojada de un lado a otro, y quizás por algo hecho en otra vida terminé en los brazos de él, carga karmica. Lo que viene después no lo recuerdo con exactitud, mi cuerpo había alcanzado su límite y solo hay ligeros flashazos.

Recuerdo que hacía mucho calor, que abrumada por las sensaciones me apreté ansiosa a él, y que arrastrados por aquella recién descubierta pasión terminamos en un cuarto desconocido. Lo que pasó después no difiere de lo habitual, eso fue quizás lo único normal entre nosotros, solo si ignoramos el hecho de que él iba como una cuba y yo estaba patéticamente drogada.

Cuando el sol me dio en la cara y mi cabeza se quejo dolorosamente, supe que la había cagado magistralmente. Me removí incomoda en una cama que claramente no era la mía y, luego de un minuto de preparación mental, me permití abrir los ojos. Sabía lo que había hecho, vamos, no era como si lo fuese a olvidar alguna vez, no era posible, pero igual ese conocimiento no evitó el impacto de ver su arrebatadoramente hermoso rostro tan cerca de mí.

Estaba de espaldas a la ventana por lo que la luz solar solo llegaba a sus cabellos, esos que me habían obsesionado tiempo atrás, eran tan oscuros que con la brillante luz adquirían un ligero reflejo azulado, esos que contrastaban contra la pálida piel de su absurdo rostro, que mostraba una pacifica expresión es su profunda inconsciencia.

Supe que no debía esperar nada de él, que solo había sido la calentura de una noche. Pero cuando abrió los ojos y me miró, supe que había sido menos que eso, aun más insignificante para él.

Al principio no dijo nada, se levantó con su usual elegancia y empezó a recoger su ropa, indiferente a mi desnudez o a la suya propia. Cuando por fin estuvo vestido, se giró hacia mí y lanzó una mirada gélida que empezó a llenar de una sensación helada mi corazón.

—Esto fue un error —dictaminó, y al ver que yo abría la boca, decidió interrumpir —. No digas nada, de nada servirá que lo hagas, ¿Qué esperabas de mí? —fue una pregunta retorica, y después de un segundo continuó matándome —. No habrá promesas de un amor que no existe, ni una relación estúpida, porque sencillamente, esto no significó nada.

No esperó a que hablara, aunque tampoco lo iba a hacer, y se marchó, dando un portazo tan fuerte que di un respingo. Lo había hecho, por fin, había matado a mi corazón.

Y lloré, lloré muchísimo por él, por mi garrafal estupidez. En un intento por recobrar la dignidad que creía tener, terminé por perder la poca que me quedaba. Con manos temblorosas recogí mi ropas, me vestí apresurada y hui lo más rápido que pude. Sin mirar atrás ni a nadie hasta que estuve a salvo en la seguridad de mi hogar. Como era usual no había nadie para reprocharme nada, por lo que sin más prisas me encerré en mi habitación. Solo allí pude descargarme del todo, lloré y grite tanto que mi garganta se resintió, no pensé en comida, ni en nadie, no hubo mente para el teléfono que no había dejado de sonar, ni para el incesante golpeteo en la puerta de la entrada a la casa. No hubo nadie, solo un cuerpo sin mente, y los restos de lo que antes fue un corazón.

.

.

**_Es para mí díficil amarme ahora mismo._**  
**_He esperado, odiado, culpado de todo a ti._**

* * *

**Bueno, esto fue muy dramatico, lo sé.**

**Pero si nos ponemos en su lugar ¿que harian?**

**Continuaré tan pronto pueda, ahora mismo estoy sin voz, por lo probablemente necesite descargar presión y me ponga rapido a trabajar en el proximo capitulo.**

**Espero les haya gustado y comenten.**

**Kisses,**

**Aiko Amitié**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lamento la tardanza, muchas cosas en mi cabeza. Ayer me dormi por casi doce horas, asi que se imaginaran como de cansada estaba. Ya estoy mejor de salud, gracias. Este capi me gusta, espero que a ustedes tambien les guste xD**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no es mio, le pertence a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo me apreovecho de Sasuke en las noches xD. No e cierto xP**

* * *

.

**2**

**.**

**I'm tired of pleasing you  
Discolored this emptiness, wrapped in a scheme.**

**Every day feeds this moral decay**

**.**

**.**

Los días pasaron lentamente, como la arena de un reloj, grano a grano, día a día. Los murmullos habían disminuido al punto que no volví a escuchar acerca de la dudosa sexualidad de mi demoniaco antagonista. No había vuelto a encontrármelo y todo se hallaba en una calma apacible.

.

A estas alturas, ya debía tener más que aprendida esa frase de "No todo es lo que parece", pero igual me dormí en el veneno, sin saber que aquello solo era la quietud antes de la tormenta.

.

Entonces todo volvió al inicio.

.

Cuando entré a la escuela y vi que todos me miraban con sonrisitas mal disimuladas, supe que él había hecho su jugada y que yo no iba a quedar muy bien parada después de todo. Estaba _casi _segura.

.

El casi de esa oración se fue en cuanto me crucé con la cabellera de fuego de Karin, la muy infeliz venía con una sonrisa para nada disimulada y agitando un papel contra su rostro. Al verme la mueca de complacencia aumentó y supe que algo nefasto estaba envuelto en todo este asunto.

.

—Pero mira quien nos honra con su presencia — escupió venenosa, mientras continuaba abanicándose con aquel papelillo azul —. La Haruno, pequeña zorra despechada.

.

Ese apelativo, no hizo más que acrecentar la molestia. La odiaba, con todas y cada una de mis células, ella sí que era una zorra, y no una pequeña precisamente. Sus ojos oscuros brillaron perversamente ante la mueca de desprecio en mi rostro.

.

— ¿Cómo me llamaste? — le pregunté acercándome peligrosamente.

.

Yo no solía ser de las personas que enfrentan las cosas, era más bien pasiva, a causa quizás de mis falencias afectivas, no sé, pero yo agachaba la cabeza ante cualquier enfrentamiento y permitía que pasaran sobre mí, reprimía las cosas y luego nadaba en mi piscina de auto recriminaciones, y me prometía que la próxima vez iba a ser diferente, solo para que en la siguiente ocasión volviera a hacerlo. ¿Estúpido, no? . Bueno, _solía, _ya había decidido que era suficiente imbecilidad reprimida para una vida, y que ahora no iba a agachar la cabeza ante nadie, porque nadie merecía que lo hiciese.

.

—Eres una zorra despechada, Haruno, y sé que me escuchaste perfectamente —habló, deleitándose con las palabras —. Mira que inventar que Sasuke-kun es gay…típico de una idiota como tú.

.

— ¿Quién dice que lo inventaron? —Pregunté de vuelta, y el recuerdo de todas las murmuraciones me hizo sentir un poco mejor —. En dado caso ¿Quién dice que fui yo?

.

—Por favor, deja la farsa, toda la escuela lo sabe—respondió, y luego me tiró en la cara el papelito con el que se abanicaba —. Míralo por ti misma, pequeña perra.

.

Atrapé el papel antes de que cayera al piso, y cuando vi el titulo, supe que lo pude haber pensado, no era nada comparado con esto.

.

_**Rumores jugosos y la verdad detrás de ellos.**_

_Hace unos días estalló el escándalo de la posible homosexualidad de nuestro chico preferido, el siempre imperturbable y totalmente sexy, Sasuke Uchiha. La noticia causó revuelo entre las chicas de nuestra institución educativa, algunas totalmente negadas a creerlo, y otras que lo creían y se escudaban en esa suposición para justificar el rechazo constante de nuestro bombón acaramelado. Lo cierto es, que en todo esto no hay nada más que el despecho de una chica que no comprendió la suerte que tuvo. El rumor fue seguido hasta su fuente, la no muy reconocida, por no decir totalmente invisible, Sakura Haruno._

_._

_Al parecer esta chica tuvo su día de suerte, la noche de la fiesta del final de verano, de hace quince días, la cual por cierto terminó en una pelea épica. Bueno, al parecer nuestro chico tomó de mas y sintiendo un impulso de la naturaleza, se dejo enredar por lo coqueteos descarados de nuestra, ahora catalogada zorra, Sakura Haruno. Todo apunta a que su burbuja se reventó la mañana siguiente, en la que al recuperarse del sopor del alcohol, el Uchiha se dio cuenta de la barbaridad cometida y huyó a toda prisa de aquel lugar, dejando tras de sí a una chica de una sola noche._

_._

_Horus, el ojo que todo lo ve._

_._

Más abajo habían varias fotos, una de la noche de la fiesta, en la que Sasuke y yo nos besábamos, en otra se podía ver al Uchiha saliendo de una casa, y en la última estaba yo, que con lagrimas en los ojos huía del lugar con la ropa desarreglada y un aspecto totalmente deplorable.

.

Arrugué el papel entre mis manos hasta volverlo una bolita, mientras cerraba los ojos y las imágenes de esa noche se reproducían lentamente en mi cabeza, sentía que enrojecía rápidamente a causa de la furia. Recordaba cada una de las palabras de esa maldita mañana, y las fotos solo había refrescado la sensación.

.

— ¿Qué creíste? — La voz de Karin, que aun se encontraba frente a mí, me trajo de vuelta a la realidad—. ¿Qué por acostarte con él, ibas a conseguir que escogiera a alguien tan patético como tú?

.

A pesar de que las palabras me herían en lo más profundo, en la parte sensible que ahora no me permitía mostrar, mantuve mi expresión lo más neutral que pude, e incluso me permití una ligera sonrisita.

.

—Mucho más de lo que has conseguido tú, ¿no? —sabia que eso le dolería, ella era la que más se había arrastrado por aquel despreciable y bello demonio, y ni quiera había conseguido una mirada, el que yo, una total indiferente, me hubiera acostado con él era un duro golpe a su autoestima. Eso no algo digno de alardear y era la raíz de muchos de mis problemas, pero ella no tenía que saberlo.

.

— Eres insignificante, y para él no ibas a ser diferente—escupió con la cara tan roja como su cabello —Nada más que un error en su historial.

.

Las palabras, tan en el fondo parecidas a las de él, fueron como la chispa que encendió la pólvora que eran todos los maltratos reprimidos. Por eso y mucho más, no dudé en lanzarme sobre aquella desgraciada.

.

Entre chillidos, golpes y rasguños nos lograron separar, no sin que antes le arrancara un mechón de su estúpido pelo. Era Ino quien me tenia sujeta por la cintura, e impedía que me lanzara de nuevo sobre la pelirroja. Ella por su parte, era sostenida por un muchacho de cabello claro que yo sabía amigo de Sasuke, y se debatía entre sus brazos, gritando malas palabras e insultos en los que mencionaba familiares míos muertos hace mas de cien años.

.

Yo me limité a verla con odio, hasta que una potente voz me hizo redirigir mi atención rápidamente, hacia la directora.

.

.

Caminaba a paso lento camino a casa, ya el sol se había ocultado en el horizonte hacía un buen rato. La directora nos había llevado a su oficina a ambas, y como agregado había llevado también al Uchiha. En resumen, nos castigó durante un mes a los tres, y a Sasuke y a mí, por dos meses más. Hasta ella llegaron los dichosos boletines de Horus, y ella, ni corta ni perezosa, lo tomó todo como la absoluta verdad y nos habló a ambos de la decencia y de cómo habían cambiado los tiempos. Una absoluta pérdida de tiempo que consumió tres horas de mi tiempo. Tres horas en las que trataba de no tirarme encima de Sasuke y arrancarle la cabeza con los dientes. Iba a reclamarle cuando saliéramos de la oficina, pero la directora me retuvo un tiempo más a mí y cuando salí, ya él había desaparecido.

.

Cuando llegué a casa, pude ver los autos que usaban mis padres cuando estaban en la ciudad. Abogados, más consagrados a su profesión que a su única hija, pasaban el ochenta por ciento de su tiempo fuera de la ciudad e incluso del país, y de lo poco que estaban en casa, los recordaba con sus teléfonos pegados a la oreja. Increíblemente y a pesar de todo, los adoraba, es decir, son mis padres después de todo ¿no?

.

Cuando abrí la puerta, pude escuchar a mis padres hablando en la sala. Me encaminé con un ligero atisbo de alegría, llevaba casi dos meses sin verlos, me llamaban solo lo estrictamente necesario y nunca hablábamos por largo rato. Cuando crucé la puerta y por fin los vi, supe que no debía estar tan alegre. No sonreían, de hecho ni siquiera estaban en su estado de hermetismo habitual, discutían. No los había visto discutir, al menos no seriamente, y no entendí el motivo hasta que mi madre se giró a verme, cuando vi su cara noté que la discusión tenía que ver conmigo, y que ella estaba notablemente decepcionada, y molesta, muy molesta.

.

—No puedo creer lo estúpida que eres —comenzó, y clavó en mi sus ojos de un suave color verde, tal como se iban clavando sus palabras en mi torturada mente—. Pensé que había criado a una señorita, no a una solapada que se va acostando con medio colegio.

.

La acusación me molestó a la vez que me confundía.

.

—Yo-

.

No pude ni abrir la boca, cuando sentí mi mejilla arder. Me giré hacia mi madre y la pude ver aun con la mano en el aire.

.

Me había abofeteado.

.

Nunca. Jamás. Nadie me había pegado en la vida, excepto quizás los jaloneos de hoy con Karin, pero eso no cuenta. Mucho menos mis padres. Aunque tampoco habían estado el suficiente tiempo conmigo como para ello.

.

—No abras la boca hasta que yo termine de hablar, Sakura —ordenó, y se giró hacia mi padre que estaba en silencio y con una mirada seria al fondo de la habitación —El próximo año te vas a un internado, solo para señoritas, así que allá no vas a tener nadie con quien enredarte como al parecer has hecho aquí. Disfruta tu último año de estudio en Japón, porque el próximo año te vas a Francia…

.

La escuché en silencio, preguntándome de donde había ella sacado semejante estupidez, y como ni siquiera se había detenido a preguntarme, a mí, a su hija, de la certeza de la información. Mi pregunta quedó resuelta cuando vi el dichoso papelito azul en sus manos.

.

Maldita Horus.

.

Cuan ensañados estaban conmigo que hicieron llegar el boletín hasta mis padres.

.

—…creí haberte criado mejor…—se lamentó mi madre, y al instante toda la obediencia en mi se perdió. El día había sido una mierda, esta era solo la cereza de mi pastel.

.

—Pues que lastima —susurré con la voz teñida de enojo —debiste haberme criado en primer lugar, para poder decir eso —vi que levantaba la mano nuevamente dispuesta a darme otra bofetada, y di un paso atrás hasta una distancia fuera de su rango de alcance—¿Me vas a golpear de nuevo? No tienes la autoridad suficiente para venir a armar este teatro, porque nunca estas aquí para mí.

.

Abrió la boca para refutar, pero la corté rápidamente.

.

—Cuando sean unos padres de verdad, vengan y armen este maldito show, mientras quédense en sus congresos como siempre hacen.

.

Subí las escaleras hasta mi habitación y cerré la puerta tan fuerte que algunas cosas colgadas en la pared junto a ella terminaron en el suelo.

.

Cuando creí que las cosas no podían ir peor, pasa esto. Los míos eran los peores padres en historia, y yo los quería, esto solo sirvió para demostrarme lo poco que valgo para ellos. Bueno, ellos creían tener una zorra por hija.

.

Una zorra iban a tener.

_**.**_

_**Estoy cansada de complacerte**_

_**Este vacío descolorido, envuelta en una intriga.**_

_**Cada día alimenta esta decadencia moral.**_

_**

* * *

**_

__Espero les haya gustado, y comentenme sus opiniones o sugerencias. Si ven algun error, es porque ya es un poco tarde y tengo sueñito xD

_**Kisses and hugs,**_

_****___Aiko Amitié


	3. Chapter 3

**Chicas, muchisisisimas gracias por los comentarios. No saben lo feliz que me ponen ^-^ **

**Este capi lo escribí lo más rapido que pude. Inicialmente iba a hacerlo mas largo, pero estoy cansada y tengo que viajar mañana. Estaré fuera casi quince dias pero les prometo (u.u) que a mas tardar el 1 de noviembre tendrán un capitulo nuevo.**

**Son casi las dos de la mañana aqui, y creo que si mi madre me pilla me mata LOL. Asi que no me extenderé mucho.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no es mio, es de Masashi Kishimoto. De ser mio Itachi-sexy-kun aun estaria vivo, y Sasuke(Lo sigo amando, pero me estresa el tema de su continua vengadera) no estaria dando lata por ahi.**

**

* * *

**

**3**

**.**

**Diving in the seas of sin,  
without knowing where lies the bottom  
Idle moments spawned you idle people,  
no morality, no soul.**

**.**

La música envolvía todo. El ritmo era hipnotizante y con una candencia enloquecedora. Entre el mar de cuerpos sudorosos que se contorsionaban estaba yo. Meneaba las caderas siguiendo el suave sonido de la canción, mis manos deslizándose sensualmente en torno a mi propio cuerpo, algunas veces por mi cintura, algunas veces apartándome de manera coqueta el cabello de la cara, mirando directo a la cara a quien pillaba observarme con deseo, no con enojo, si no como una invitación acercarse a mí.

Cerré los ojos para dejar que el ritmo fluyera en mí más libremente, sentí unas manos posarse suavemente en mi cintura y sonreí a la vez que continuaba mis movimientos ondulantes. Pude sentir al que, indudablemente, era un chico bailar a mis espaldas, a la vez que rozaba mi cuerpo con sus palmas ardientes.

Su cálido aliento me golpeó cuando se acercó a mi oído.

—Te conozco —susurró, para luego pasar lentamente su lengua por un lado de mi cuello.

Me giré instantáneamente, más preocupada por lo que acababa de decir que por lo que había hecho, y entonces lo vi.

Por un momento pensé que era él, pero luego noté que quien se hallaba frente a mí no era un chico, era ya casi un hombre. Rondaba los veintidós y era indudablemente un Uchiha.

Sus rasgos lo delataban; el cabello oscuro y largo, los ojos de un profundo negro, incluso distinguibles aquí en la oscuridad, y las facciones armónicas tan presentes en este como en el demonio que conozco.

—Uchiha —le susurré también, en respuesta. Lo vi sonreír de una manera seductora ante mi reconocimiento.

—Por supuesto, Haruno.

Ninguno de los dos dejo de bailar, si acaso los movimientos entre nosotros eran más insinuantes, mas cargados de mutua apreciación.

.

.

—Mi hermano es definitivamente un idiota— me confió mientras nos dirigíamos hacia la barra. Ya sospechaba su parentesco, él solo lo confirmó—. Yo no te hubiese abandonado la mañana siguiente.

El último comentario me crispó, pero no tanto como al principio, me estaba volviendo cada vez menos sensible al respecto.

— ¿Ah, no? — Le pregunté sentándome en un banquillo alto y llamando con un gesto al barman — ¿Qué hubieras hecho?

Me giré a verlo, en espera de una respuesta. No me sorprendió cuando en su rostro se formó una expresión llena de picardía.

—Te hubiera hecho el amor hasta que no pudieras caminar correctamente —respondió, y me miro tan intensamente que supe que no era una broma.

—Pues, ya ves—comenté, mientras me entregaban el coctel de cerezas, esta vez sin algún agregado—. Mmmm…

No sabía su nombre, y él me tendió la mano.

—Uchiha Itachi.

—Sakura Haruno —me presenté a mi vez, estiré mi brazo para apretar levemente la mano que me ofreció. En vez de estrecharme la mano, él la llevó a sus labios y le dio un ligero beso.

—Siempre es un gusto conocer chicas lindas como tu — habló, y luego soltó lentamente mi mano.

Me sentía linda en ese momento, no porque él me lo dijera. Era la sensación de libertad, de no tener que rendirle cuentas a nadie.

— ¿Siempre eres así? —no pude evitar preguntárselo. Itachi era el opuesto exacto de su hermano, donde Sasuke era: grosero, indiferente e imperturbable, Itachi era: agradable, coqueto y expresivo.

—Sí, siempre soy así de encantador—me respondió con una ligera sonrisita.

El comentario me sacó una carcajada, y él me acompañó en la risa.

.

—Bueno, Sakura, ¿Qué te trae por "The sin" el día de hoy?

Medité seriamente mi respuesta, apenas el día anterior había decidido vivir mi vida como me diera la gana, sin pensar en nadie más que en mí. No, no es egoísmo, es cuestión de lógica ¿Por qué joderme la existencia por alguien que no lo iba a apreciar? . No había ido a la escuela ese día, y en cuanto el sol se ocultó me arreglé y me fui, indiferente a los gritos y protestas de mis padres, en busca de diversión. Cuando vi la discoteca y escuché la música salir, supe que este era el lugar correcto. No me equivoqué, el ambiente del lugar en si mismo expresaba liberación y había de todo tipo de personas aquí. Nadie juzgaba a nadie, ni te dirigían miradas prejuiciosas. Sip, este era mi lugar, libre de todo ¿eh?

De todo menos de mi recién adquirida fama y el reconocimiento que ella acarrea.

—Tú sabes, vine en busca de diversión —respondí con simpleza. Definitivamente no iba a andar ventilando mis conflictos y lo imbécil que había sido con anterioridad.

Oh, espera. Horus ya se encargó en parte de eso.

La respuesta pareció animarlo, e indiferente a todo mi sarcasmo interno, sonrió pícaramente.

— ¿Qué clase de diversión tienes en mente? —Preguntó, con un levantamiento de cejas muy sugestivo —Ya sabes, podría ayudarte con eso.

La franca insinuación me divirtió, y una sonrisa bailoteo en mis labios al tiempo que le dirigía una mirada con fingida coquetería.

—No la misma que tu, al parecer —le contesté antes de reír ligeramente, y me llevé la pajilla de la bebida a los labios, todo ante la atenta mirada de Itachi—. Ahora no estoy muy interesada en complicarme con sentimientos innecesarios.

Bueno, eso era totalmente cierto. El apego emocional a algo, a la larga solo dejaba sufrimiento. Yo me quería evitar ese sufrimiento.

Pareció notar mi renuencia al tema, por lo que me devolvió una sonrisa comprensiva.

—Entonces ¿Qué me cuentas de tu vida? —preguntó, tratando seguro de cambiar de tema. Eso era, al menos, tierno.

Sonreí.

—Todo fantástico —empecé con tono irónico —Recientemente he sido calificada como una zorra, todo porque un imbécil le puso droga a mi bebida en una fiesta y había otro idiota lo suficientemente cerca como para que bajo los efectos de la "alegría", no reparara y me acostara con él. Lindo ¿no? —terminé con una sonrisa sincera. No es que me divirtiera en serio la anécdota, pero contándolo así, sonaba bastante irreal. Casi como si el cosmos hubiese conspirado en contra mía.

—Oh, estúpido hermano menor —murmuró, luego me dirigió una mirada indescifrable — Te drogaron y por eso te acostaste con mi hermano. ¿Eso fue?

Asentí suavemente, y me contagié de su buen humor cuando entre risas, afirmó que su hermano era un total idiota y que solo conseguiría acostarse con una chica, si esta estaba drogada o era tan idiota como él.

Cerca, muy cerca, ¿no?

.

.

La noche pasó entre risas, y sin más recordatorios de mis hazañas. Itachi era en verdad muy agradable, y la conversación con él resultaba fluida y sin complicaciones. Por lo que pronto, me encontré tan relajada, que ni siquiera me importaba la discusión con mis padres o todo el tema de Horus. Me reía a carcajadas con sus ocurrencias, y no sentí el paso del tiempo hasta que el me recordó la hora.

— ¿No es muy tarde para que una chica como tú esté por aquí? — me comentó en tono jocoso, luego de que paramos de reír por una de sus recientes anécdotas vergonzosas.

—Eh, pues verás, no quiero regresar a mi casa esta noche—le confié, mientras miraba como una sonrisa se extendía por su rostro.

—Quédate en mi casa esta noche —me ofreció, con una sonrisa amable.

—No pienso acostarme contigo —dictaminé, y eso consiguió sacarle una carcajada.

—Joder, chica, me caes genial —habló, mientras se limpiaba una lagrimilla, producto de la desaforada risa anterior—.Te estoy invitando a dormir, yo tampoco pretendo acostarme contigo.

— ¿Seguro? —El chico era un coqueto empedernido. Yo solo me estoy asegurando.

—Seguro, que no eres tan irresistible, Haruno —me codeó con una sonrisita que no pude evitar devolverle.

Así, decidí quedarme esa noche con él.

.

_**Buceo en los mares del pecado,  
sin saber dónde se encuentra el fondo.  
Dio lugar a momentos de ocio para la gente ociosa,  
No hay moral, no hay alma.**_

_**

* * *

**_

__Sé que está un poco corto, pero aparece mi Itachi-sexy-kun.

__Ahora las cosas se pondrán mas interesante xD

__Dejen Reviews, con sugerencias o errores, todos son aceptados mientras sean planteados de la manera correcta.

__Los adoro.

Kisses and hugs,

__Aiko Amitié


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno chicas, lamento haber tardado dos dias mas de lo esperado, ero mi viaje se alargó un poco y no habia tenido tiempo para ponerme al corriente con todos mis pendientes, pero les traje un capi un poco mas larguito de lo habitual. Estoy feliz, me admitieron en dos universidade muy buenas, y empiezo a estudiar medicina el año proximo xP**

**Gracias por todos los Reviews, y un saludo especial a todos los Colombianos que me esten leyendo. Un besazo a todas y aqui va el capi.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no es mio, es de Masashi Kishimoto. Solo me permito jugar con sus personajes...en especial Sasuke ^¬^**

* * *

**4**

**.**

_**I live in a perfect hell, I try finding my wishing well**_

_**When I drop my last tear, I have accepted this life**_

_**A true saint, that I am not, you have never seen me**_

_**'cause I have always been there, standing by your side**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Esa noche hice de todo menos dormir. No piensen mal, pervertidos. Me refiero a que, al llegar a su casa, seguimos hablando de banalidades la mayor parte de aquella noche. Aunque en un momento llegamos al tema de los padres, inicialmente estaba muy incómoda al respecto, pero el aura de calma apacible, que siempre estaba alrededor de él como una niebla, ayudó a que me decidiera a contarle todo. Absolutamente todo.

.

Estábamos sentados en su cama, que tenía una gruesa colcha de color negro, combinando a la perfección con la decoración de su habitación, que era mayormente en colores oscuros y beige, dándole un aspecto muy sobrio. Para cuando finalicé mi relato, Itachi estaba boquiabierto, mirándome sin siquiera pestañear.

A estas alturas, la reacción me pareció un poco exagerada, considerando ya todo lo que le había contado. Parpadeó ligeramente y su cara mostró una expresión contrariada. Internamente me pregunté en qué diablos pensaba.

— ¿Te gustaba el amargado de mi hermano?

Crucé las piernas con cuidado, para que la camiseta que Itachi me había prestado y que no cubría mucho mas allá de la mitad de mi muslo, no dejara nada al descubierto.

—Pensé que lo había dejado claro—dije, sin ánimo de ser grosera o cortante—. Ustedes los Uchiha's tienen muy buenos genes.

No prestó mucha atención a mi último comentario, en cambio, se acostó boca arriba en la cama, con la vista clavada en el techo en vez de mí.

Lentamente me acomodé a su lado.

—Es que resulta complicado de creer, ¿Sabes? —musitó sin mirarme en ningún momento. Como si le hablara a alguien que estuviera pegado en el techo. En realidad, tenía la mirada perdida, seguramente pensando.

—No es tan complicado como pareces creer—le respondí. Sentí como giraba su rostro, para mirarme mientras le hablaba, yo seguí mirando el techo claro—.Yo solía ser un poco tonta, y tu hermano es atractivo, al menos físicamente hablando, era apenas lógico que me gustara.

No dijo nada.

—No te preocupes, estoy curada de eso.

Tampoco habló y yo decidí dar el tema por muerto.

—Mis padres sí que son increíbles—comencé, y deje escapar una risita amarga—. Increíblemente idiotas, ¿Los tuyos qué? , ¿Son viajeros ocupados, como los míos?

Pasaron treinta segundos antes de que pudiera escuchar una respuesta.

—Murieron —luego de eso, hubo más silencio.

Me corrí un poco más a la derecha, y pasé suavemente un brazo en torno a su cintura.

—Lo siento—expresé con toda sinceridad. Mis padres son una porquería en eso de la paternidad, pero sería definitivamente extraño no tener a alguien a quien recurrir cuando tienes problemas…

Oh, esperen.

Mis padres tampoco están cuando eso. Que mal.

—No lo sabía.

Lo cierto es que Sasuke no demostraba ni decía nada. Aunque conociera muy poco más allá del aspecto físico del Uchiha, no me parecía el tipo de hombre que va regando al vuelo sus sentimientos y secretos más profundos. Lo definiría como el tipo que va con una actitud de "me importa todo una reverenda mierda"…Joder, en serio lo que me gustaba era su atractiva imagen y la idea que tenia de él, en aras de su mutismo.

Oh, vaya.

— ¿Cuándo ocurrió? —me atreví a preguntar, luego de varios minutos de mantener el abrazo.

—Hace siete año ya, yo tenía quince y Sasuke diez, creo que él nunca lo superó—volví mi abrazo un poco más apretado, instándolo a que siguiera hablando—. Solía ser un niño feliz, pero luego de lo que pasó se volvió más reservado, mas retraído en sí mismo—. Hizo una pausa —Está resentido con la vida porque le arrebató a sus padres bruscamente.

Muy en el fondo me sentí mal por Sasuke, y en parte justifique su actitud para con la vida, no es fácil ser un niño y que de un momento a otro, tus padres ya no estén para ti, en especial cuando estas acostumbrado a que te den cariño. En parte. Para las relaciones interpersonales seguía siendo un bruto sin sentido ni dirección.

Una duda me alcanzó al instante.

—Pero tú no eres así—comenté.

Clavó su oscura mirada en mis ojos claros.

—Yo lo superé—explicó —. Sé que nadie tuvo la culpa del accidente que mató a mis padres, son cosas que pasan, y aunque sea muy doloroso, la vida sigue y él debería lidiar con ello. Eso no es justificación para su comportamiento con la gente, contigo.

Guardé silencio ante la seriedad de sus palabras.

—De seguir así se va a quedar solo, sin importar cuán atractivo sea—finalizó con un suspiro—. No quiero eso para mi hermanito tonto.

Me quedé meditando sus palabras, y en lo mucho que estas demostraban el amor por su hermano, por aquel idiota sin sentimientos.

— ¿En qué piensas? —preguntó, interrumpiendo mis cavilaciones.

Lo consideré un segundo.

—Tú quieres mucho a Sasuke—solté.

Un segundo después quise darme un golpe en la frente. _Que brillante, Sherlock_ me dije, llena de pensamientos irónicos dirigidos a mi brillante —nótese el sarcasmo— afirmación.

Él soltó una suave y corta carcajada.

—Por supuesto que lo quiero—me respondió—. Es lo único que me queda en el mundo, y aunque se comporte como un imbécil, en el fondo es muy buena persona.

_Muy, muuuuy en fondo. _Dijo mi parte racional y un poco, digamos, cruelmente sincera.

—No conozco esa parte de él, pero no me refería a eso—corté rápidamente el discurso que se venía —.Soy hija única y no termino de comprender el sentimiento, lo más cercano a una hermana es mi amiga Ino, pero aun así no es lo mismo.

Luego de eso, me separé de él y cerré los ojos.

No había pasado ni un minuto entero, cuando se abalanzó sobre mí y empezó a hacerme cosquillas.

Me rebatí entre risas, pero él se negaba a soltarme.

—Para, para —jadee por el esfuerzo y las desenfrenada carcajadas, a este paso me terminaría ahogando de la risa.

Eso sería ridículo.

"_Aquí yace alguien que murió con una enorme sonrisa en la cara"_

Que epitafio mas patéticamente gracioso sería ese, y sería él mío si Itachi no dejaba de hacerme cosquillas.

En un descuido, rodé hasta quedar sobre él y fue la hora de mi venganza. Ahora quien se retorcía entre risas escandalosas era él. No me duró mucho el gusto, hice un mal movimiento que él aprovechó para sujetarme las muñecas e invertir las posiciones.

Las carcajadas se detuvieron y ambos tratamos de recuperar la respiración, enredados entre el revoltijo de sabanas al que había quedado reducida su cama. Para mí era mucho más difícil la tarea, considerando que el cuerpo de Itachi descansaba cómodamente sobre el mío.

Se removió un poco más, buscando una posición más cómoda.

—Muévete—resoplé, y traté de hacerlo a un lado, pero él era mucho más fuerte.

—No pienso moverme—afirmó con una sonrisa de lado.

Solté un suspiro.

—Y yo sigo sin pensar acostarme contigo —aclaré de tajo.

—Tonta—soltó—Eso sería definitivamente…

Puso cara pensativa, y yo me esperé todo tipo de respuestas menos la que me dio:

—Asqueroso —vio que puse cara de ofendida y se apresuró a aclararme—.Eres atractiva, Sakura, pero me inspiras una vibra fraternal.

Lo pensé, y decidí que Itachi tenía razón, yo lo veía a él de la misma manera.

—Sería como acostarme con mi hermanita, ¿Me entiendes?

Yo sonreí a modo de respuesta.

—Ugh. Idiota.

Le di un mordisco juguetón en el brazo, y él puso cara de desafío al momento.

No tuve tiempo de gritar. Sentí el mordisco en mi cuello, escuché como se abría la puerta de la habitación, pero no pude retener el quejido que surgió desde lo más hondo de mi garganta.

Luego escuché un portazo y la inconfundible risa de Itachi.

Moví un poco mi pierna y de un empujón lo tiré al suelo, incluso ahí siguió riéndose. Lo miré como normalmente miraba a la gente loca o drogada.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás loco?

Me paré rápidamente de la cama, en dirección al baño que había en su cuarto. En el espejo pude ver reflejada mi imagen actual, con el cabello revuelto y la camisa de Itachi como única vestimenta, parecía que en serio me hubiese acostado con él, y encima, en mi cuello comenzaba a aparecer una notablemente roja marca.

Oh, joder.

El muy desquiciado seguía riéndose en donde lo deje cuando salí del baño.

—Debiste haber- —hizo una pausa debido a la risa—. Debiste haber visto su cara.

Siguió riéndose ante mi cara de confusión.

—Sasuke—consiguió decir entre las carcajadas.

Entonces tuvo sentido. No pude evitar unirme a su risa.

Luego de unos minutos, ya un poco más calmado, me contó que justamente cuando me mordió, Sasuke entraba por la puerta y se cortó a mitad de camino en cuanto identificó la situación, y escuchó mí —según él —sexy quejido. Puso cara de desconcierto mezclado con repulsión y con las mismas salió del cuarto.

No era difícil de entender, Sasuke pensó que Itachi estaba teniendo sexo y que estaba a punto de convertirse en un espectador involuntario, por lo que emprendió la huida.

— ¿Crees que me reconoció?

— ¿Ah? No. Desde ese ángulo y con el revoltijo de sabanas, no pudo haber visto tu rostro—me respondió —Bueno ya, vamos a dormir, tienes clases mañana y no puedes faltar.

Me hizo gracias pero le hice caso. Una vez envueltos por la oscuridad y acostados en su cama, le di un pellizco en el brazo.

—Buenas noches, hermano mayor—solté con burla.

—Buenas noches, hermanita tonta—me respondió.

Eso fue todo por esa noche.

.

.

La mañana siguiente, fue genial ver a Sasuke escupir todo su jugo en cuento me vio entrar por la puerta de la cocina.

Oh, dulce satisfacción.

Itachi, que estaba sentado en la mesa del desayuno alzó su mirada hasta encontrarla con la mía.

—Sakura— saludó, y me hizo un gesto hacia la silla que había a su lado, y en la que al frente estaba un plato de comida.

Me senté sin más prisas y empecé a comer, bajo la desconcertada mirada de Sasuke, que hacia lo posible por esconder su sorpresa, pero era imposible. La sensación se volvió insoportable, por lo que deje los cubiertos al lado del plato y alcé la mirada hasta posarla en los pozos negros que eran sus ojos.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté molesta.

Se contagió de mi expresión y puso su habitual gesto de superioridad.

—Tú—dijo, nada más.

—Sí, yo —terminé con sarcasmo, y me levanté en dirección al cuarto de Itachi, no sin antes darle a este un beso en la mejilla.

— ¿Me llevarás a casa, verdad?

—Claro, y después al colegio —me respondió mi recientemente proclamado, hermano mayor adoptivo…

Oye, eso convertiría a Sasuke en mi hermano también y…

Ugh.

No. Definitivamente Sasuke no entraba bajo ningún concepto en mi nueva relación fraternal. Punto.

.

.

_**Yo vivo en un infierno perfecto, trato de encontrar mi pozo de los deseos  
Cuando dejo caer mi última lágrima, he aceptado esta vida  
Un verdadero santo, que no soy, nunca me has visto  
Porque siempre he estado allí, de pie a tu lado.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**¿Que tal?**

**Ya me conseguiría yo a un hermano asi xD**

**Este capitulo me gustó, a pesar de que no saliera tanto, por no decir casi nada, Sasuke.**

**Es necesario, solo eso diré.**

**Bueno, Dejen un review ^-^**

**Comentarios. Sugerencias y correcciones son bien recibidos, mientras sean planteados de forma correcta.**

**Kisses and hugs,**

**Aiko Amitié**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lamento la tardanza. En mi pais son las 5:20 am y estoy rogandole, a quien sea que esté alla arriba, porque mi mamá no me pille. Me tardé porque tuve que matricularme en la U, y hoy-tecnicamente ayer- me he ido a ver Harry Potter. Me fui a la funcion de 10:45 pm, y cuando llegué a casa faltaba poco para las dos de la mañana, crei que a mi madre le daría una apoplejía o algo xD**

**Aqui les traigo un capitulo recien sacadito del horno que es mi cabeza. Muchas gracias por su reviews. Respondiendo algunos:**

*** Las frases al inicio pertenecen a canciones de uno de mis grupos favoritos, Sonata Arctica, que han sido mi inspiracion al comenzar este fic. Lo que coloco al final del capitulo, es lo mismo que está al inicio, solo que en español. Sientete libre de tomarlo, porque tampoco me pertenecen a mi.**

***Inicialmente Itachi le coqueteaba a Sakura, pero luego se dio cuenta que no la veia de esa forma, por lo cual paró las insinuaciones.**

**Sin mas Blah, blah. El capi.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. **

**

* * *

**

**5**

**.**

**Temple of the evil, Temple of the weak  
no one knows how bad he feels  
Late-night innuendo, temptation of the key  
"Live with the Black sheep, live with me"**

**.**

**.**

La gente nunca se cansa de hablar, repetirán como unas cotorras lo que otros les dicen, sumándole con cada ronda un nuevo trozo a la historia, haciéndola cada vez mas y mas retorcida. Lo que sea que les entretenga, vale cualquier problema que acarree. ¿Quieren hablar?

Pues que hablen.

.

Al llegar al colegio pude sentir todas las miradas fijas en mí, la sensación de _deja vú_ fue instantánea y no me pudo importar menos. Hiciera lo que hiciera iban a seguir inventando, y además, tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparme; como mi periodista, aquella Horus. Porque tenía que ser una ella, se habían referido al cretino como "Bombón acaramelado". Ugh. Eso era terriblemente femenino, por lo tanto era mujer o un homosexual…

Oh, mierda. Cierta vez escuché que los homosexuales son más recursivos que las propias mujeres. Estaba hecha si era un gay resentido.

Sea como sea, Horus era una amenaza. No tengo la menor idea de la posible procedencia de las fotos, pero fueron muy precisas, como si estuvieran pendientes de mí todo el . Seguro, empezando porque era una chica más del montón hasta mi desafortunado encuentro. No hay pistas de nada y, por la integridad física y mental de aquella desgraciada, a Horus no le conviene que la descubra.

.

Solo alcancé a ver un pelo rubio antes de que algo me aplastara sorpresivamente.

Ino

Solo ella me atacaría de esa manera. Aunque mi particular amiga lo define más bien como "saludar". Conozco a Ino desde el jardín de infancia, ella le arrancó la cabeza a una de mis Barbie's y yo le pegué un chicle en el cabello, desde entonces fuimos inseparables. Ella había estado conmigo cuando cumplí los catorce y mis padres ni siquiera lo recordaron, cuando me torcí el tobillo al caer de unas escaleras y tuve que guardar cama un par de días, ella era casi como mi hermana. Aunque con el paso de los años las cosas fueron cambiando de a poco, menos tiempo con ella a causa de su novio y sus demás ocupaciones, aun seguía siendo mi mejor amiga, y una noche a la semana me quedo a dormir en su casa. Bueno, volviendo a lo que contaba…

—Saku—gritó en mi oído, mientras me apretaba entre sus delgados brazos y su pelo me daba de lleno en la cara. Olía a piña— ¿Cómo estás? —me preguntó luego a de que me quejara de una posible asfixia.

Me miró fijamente, con esos claros ojos azules que impiden mentiras, y yo me acomodé mejor en mi asiento, notando que el profesor de inglés acababa de entrar y pedía orden.

Ella se fue lentamente a su asiento, no sin antes mandarme una mirada que prometía un interrogatorio exhaustivo. Solo suspiré. Tendría una hora con veinte minutos para organizar lo que le diría.

.

— ¡Haruno!—ante el fuerte llamado, alcé la cabeza por mero impulso y noté que todos me miraban, de nuevo. Traté de recordar de qué hablaba el profesor, pero no pude hacerlo.

Lució una expresión de molestia.

—Página quince Haruno, desde el comienzo—Acaté la orden rápidamente, y me apresuré a abrir mi libro de inglés, que desde que lo había sacado del casillero permanecía cerrado sobre mi pupitre, pude notar una mirada pesada y cuando me giré pude ver a Hinata viéndome fijamente, al notar mi mirada sonrió en un gesto simpático propio de ella. La había conocido apenas este año, hacía alrededor de tres meses, y era una chica bastante agradable, aunque me inquietaba cuando se me quedaba viendo fijamente, como ahora, costumbre que había tenido desde el principio y luego, siempre que la pillaba, me sonreía.

— ¡Haruno! —Me volvió a llamar el profesor impaciente y yo clavé la vista en la página que me indicaba el profesor, con horror descubrí que tanto esa como la siguientes estaban todas rayoneadas. Con marcador rojo se podía leer "Zorra", escrita en una caligrafía bastante ambigua, lo que haría imposible confirmar si había sido un hombre o una mujer.

Mantuve todo el aplomo que me fue posible, y leyendo por sobre los tachones, ignorándolos, cumplí con lo que el profesor me había pedido. Suspiró agradecido cuando terminé de leer, y me mando a sentar en seguida. Nadie pareció percatarse de lo que había pasado, de la pausa que hice al abrir mi libro, por lo que la clase continuo sin más interrupciones.

Aprovechando que el profesor estaba metido en sus explicaciones, me dediqué a examinar mi libro concienzudamente, y en todas y cada una de las páginas descubrí la misma operación que en las otras, cuando llegué a la última hoja del libro pude ver que había algo diferente escrito en ella.

_Te quieres pasar de lista, Haruno, y eso no es de mi agrado._

_Horus_

Esa…

Tome aire y lo expulsé lentamente. En un vano intento por calmarme empecé a darle vueltas al anillo en mi dedo anular, ayudándome del pulgar, manía que había adquirido recientemente.

Ya ajustaría cuentas con ella, después de todo, entre cielo y tierra no hay nada oculto.

Si había sacado esto de mi casillero, me preguntaba que más le había hecho a mis cosas. Un repentino temor me invadió. Tenía demasiadas cosas importantes en mi casillero, entre ellas mi diario.

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Sin siquiera pararme a meditar me puse en pie de un salto, y bajo la enfurecida y confusa mirada del profesor salí del salón a la carrera. Llegué sin aire y abrí mi casillero de un tirón, pero todo se notaba revuelto, mis posesiones había sido notablemente profanadas, pero muchas eran reemplazables, me preocupaba principalmente mi diario. Consternada busque entre mi mis pertenencias desordenadas, pero no había ni rastro de él.

Maldición, ella se lo había llevado.

Las manos me empezaron a temblar, pero no por nervios, si no de rabia. Las más pura y primitiva ira me recorría de tramo a tramo, circulando por mi venas al tiempo que maldecía a Horus en todos los idiomas que conocía.

¿Cuán baja y retorcida puede ser una persona?

Creí saberlo, pero Horus no dejaba de sorprenderme. Era una acosadora a tiempo completo, y cada movimiento auguraba algo peor. No sabía con exactitud que pretendía hacer con mi diario, pero estaba segura de que iba a ser una bomba. Había dejado de escribir en él cuando decidí olvidarme de Sasuke, de mi falso enamoramiento infantil. Quemando otra más de mis etapas. Aun así, en él habían muchas cosas importantes, mucho de mi vida. Mi no tan feliz vida.

Sentí la cara caliente y supe que me había sonrojado. Cuando me enojaba demasiado, mi cara tendía a ponerse como un semáforo, _una alerta andante de que era peligroso acercarse a mí_, solía decir Ino. Fastidiada con la sensación ardiente, me dirigí a paso lento al baño y por error casi termino en el baño de los hombres, pero por suerte me desvié a tiempo. Cuando entré, localicé el cubículo tres y me encerré en el, baje cuidadosamente la tapa del retrete y me senté en él, a pensar y pensar. Luego de cinco minutos, aun sentía la cara caliente por lo que decidí que lo mejor sería que la lavara con agua fría.

La fresca agua se ofrecía su efecto calmante, y al echarme el último poco, me permití cerrar los ojos, esperando que el agua escurriera por mi rostro, de modo que no mojara la ropa cuando levantara la cabeza. Aun con los ojos cerrados, extendí mi mano hacia un lado del lavabo donde había dejado mi pañuelo. Cuando me mire de nuevo en el espejo, lo vi a él.

Apoyado indolentemente contra la puerta cerrada de uno de los cubículos estaba él, Sasuke Uchiha, mi tormento.

Miraba fijamente mi rostro, valiéndose del espejo para hacerlo. Mostraba su expresión habitual, es decir, ninguna. Me molestó verlo tan calmado, tan relajado, mientras yo me comía la cabeza por alguna loca obsesionada con él.

—No sabía que te habías vuelto tan descarado respecto a tu sexualidad, Sasuke—Comenté viéndolo a mi vez por el espejo, mientras me secaba las manos con una toalla de papel.

Esperé que su expresión cambiara a una molesta, pero lejos de molestarse, mi comentario pareció divertirlo, porque mostró una ligera sonrisa ladeada que, lejos de parecerme sexy, me pareció satánica.

_No soy gay, y tú más que nadie debe saberlo—Comenzó, y me tensé en el acto. El no lo había dicho directamente en ningún momento, pero parecía que esta vez me lo echaría en cara—. Después de todo, te dicen zorra por eso.

El recordatorio me irritó más de lo que esperaba, aunque quizás era porque usaba la misma palabra con la que Horus me había etiquetado.

—Jódete—Le respondí en el acto, y me giré para verlo a la cara por primera vez en este extraño intercambio de palabras.

El sonrió aun más, y sus ojos adquirieron ese brillo burlón que había aprendido a detestar en los últimos tiempos.

— ¿Por qué no me jodes tu? —respondió con descaro, y despegándose de la puerta dio una paso al frente, hacia mí.

Me fastidió esa insinuación algo así como un microsegundo, porque luego de eso decidí que iba a golpear su punto débil.

Me puse delante de él, casi hasta rozar nuestras caras, lo miré a los ojos y me acerqué a sus labios, desviándome en última instancia hasta su oído.

—Porque prefiero joderme a tu hermano—susurré insidiosa, regodeándome cuando él se apartó de mí y me miró con molestia. Con más razón, mi sonrisa se amplió y el frunció el ceño.

Satisfecha por hoy, di media vuelta en dirección a la puerta de salida, pero antes de dar tres pasos, aferró uno de mi brazos y de un tirón me puso frente a él. Clavó sus oscuros ojos en los míos, con una mirada de advertencia.

—No sé a qué juegas, Haruno, pero aléjate de mi hermano—me dijo, esperando que eso y su mirada me convenciera.

Me reí en su cara. De verdad que era imbécil.

— ¿Quién me va a obligar? ¿Tú? —Era un franco desafío, y yo lo sabía. Soltó lentamente mi brazo, y sin mirarme llegó hasta la puerta, antes de salir se volvió hacia mí.

—Ya te advertí, Haruno.

Ja. Si creía que le haría caso, iba listo.

**.**

**.**

_**Templo de lo malvado, Templo de lo débil  
nadie sabe cuán mal él se siente  
Insinuación de noche, tentación de la clave  
"Vive con la Oveja Negra, vive conmigo"**_

_**

* * *

**_

Espero les haya gustado. A mi me gusta xD

En especial el encuentro en el baño

Sugerencias y correcciones-mientras sean de manera educada- serán recibidas de buena gana.

Comenten!

Kisses and hugs,

Aiko Amitié


	6. Chapter 6

**Chicas, como lo había prometido en mi O.S "Monster", aqui les traigo el sexto capitulo de "Cuestión de lógica", con mucho esfuerzo. Por un momento pensé que no iba a ser capaz, pero pude sacar este capitulo de mi mente estropeada por la gripa. Espero que hayan pasado una feliz navidad -A pesar de que no sea mi festividad favorita-, y que pasen un feliz año nuevo, junto a las personas que más quieren.**

**Agradezco todos los reviews, saben lo mucho que me encantan. Lo de Horus se sabrá cuando sea el momento, pero estoy segura de que será una sospresa para muchas.**

***Sonata Artica, en efecto, es una banda de Metal. Me encanta xD **

***Agradezco todos sus alagos, me hacen sentir genial ^-^ Gracias, chicas.**

**Sin mas, el capitulo.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, por otro lado, la historia sí es mia, solo la estoy adaptando a SasuSaku. Asi que está prohibido la publicacion en otra parte.**

**

* * *

**

**6**

**.**

**Sabotage or a fatal mistake?  
Scandal born, new race  
Unauthorized use, not stealing?  
We've no rights, just passion and rage...**

**.**

**.**

La cabeza me palpitaba.

No había podido dormir bien anoche. En mi cabeza no dejaban de girar rostros, conocidos y no tan conocidos, gente a mí alrededor que podía ser responsable del boletín, que podían ser Horus. Aquella pequeña rata estaba destruyéndome, o tratando al menos. Se me pasaron por la cabeza infinidad de situaciones en las que ese vil personaje exhibía mi vida. Mis pensamientos.

Con un suspiro me levanté de la cama, luego de desperezarme, me envolví en una bata y fui por un vaso de agua. Tendría que tomar algún analgésico si quería sobrevivir al día. Solo encontré una caja, pero no eran de los que usualmente tomaba, una nueva punzada me convenció de que estos también servían.

.

.

— ¿Cómo está eso de que ahora sales con Itachi Uchiha?

La pregunta habría hecho que girara la cabeza rápidamente, de no venir de quien vino. Ino estaba de pie frente a mí, con su cabello rubio cayendo en cascada hasta la mitad de su espalda y su ropa siempre a la moda. Había llegado un poco antes de la hora, y sin nada que hacer, me senté en mi pupitre a esperar que llegara la gente. Sabía que tenía una conversación pendiente con ella, y que esta vez no lo iba a dejar pasar.

Abrí la boca, dispuesta a contestar su pregunta, pero antes de emitir sonido me interrumpió con una mirada firme.

—Quiero toda la verdad, Sakura, y quiero que me lo cuentes tú, porque la gente habla mucho y cada vez me confundo mas, es obvio que no les creo, pero me preocupa de donde salen todos esos rumores…

Deje que dijera todo lo que pensaba. Ella era así, cuando algo la estaba atormentando, no descansaba hasta que sacara todo lo que pensaba a flote. Ella era mi opuesta en ese sentido, yo no acostumbraba a ser muy comunicativa, y mucho menos en cosas que consideraban delicadas al trato.

Esperé a que terminara de hablar y, cuando vi que se detuvo y empezó a respirar profundamente, llame su atención suavemente.

—Ino—Con solo decir su nombre, su atención estuvo inmediatamente puesta sobre mí— Te agradezco el voto de confianza, amiga, mas en estos momentos, cuando todo parece estar de cabeza, y no, no estoy saliendo con Itachi, e-

—Pero dicen que te han visto llegar con él los últimos días—Me interrumpió, abriendo mucho los brillantes ojos azules, adoptando esa expresión que la hacía lucir como un venado cegado por las luces de un automóvil que está a punto de arrollarlo.

Cuando escuché "Los últimos días" estuve a punto de estallar en carcajadas. Es que la gente, definitivamente, no cambia.

—Solo fueron dos días, Ino—Me interrumpí un segundo, y acomodé en mi mente lo que iba a decir— Es cierto que llegué con él, pero no estamos saliendo, y no lo haremos, es solo un buen amigo ¿Entiendes? Lo conocí hace unos días en una discoteca.

Ella se quedó en silencio, procesando todo lo que acababa de decirle, y cuando puso mala cara, supe que había recordado algo.

— ¿Dónde estuviste hace dos días? —Preguntó, con ese aire de madre inquisidora que interroga a su hija cuando esta llega luego de medianoche.

Suspiré antes de comenzar mi relato. Le conté todo, desde la discusión con mis padres, hasta el encuentro con Sasuke en el baño. Ella me escucho atentamente, interrumpiéndome en ocasiones con estruendosas carcajadas producto de alguna anécdota chistosa, como la del cuarto de Itachi.

— ¡Pagaría una fortuna por haber visto su cara! —exclamó Ino, con una sonrisa traviesa bailoteando en sus labios. Casualmente, Sasuke venía entrando al salón, y alcanzó a escuchar la última frase lanzada por mi amiga, me miró por un segundo y desvió la vista, desinteresado.

.

.

Para el tercer periodo de clases, ya habían nuevos rumores circulando, esta vez gracias a… ¿Adivinan? Horus, por supuesto.

No lo supe porque la gente me mirara, porque últimamente todos lo hacían. Lo supe cuando Ino llegó, agitada por la carrera, y con una papel verde en la mano. Me miró, de manera ligeramente compasiva, y luego me entregó el dichoso papelito. Le sonreí, agradecida por un segundo, y me enfoqué en las palabras impresas en ese insidioso boletín.

.

_**¡Al que no merece caldo, le dan dos tazas!**_

_El mundo está patas arriba, la sociedad va en declive. Sencillamente… ¡Las cosas no son como deberían ser!_

_Poniéndonos serios, ¿Qué pasa con los chicos?_

_Que una chica como Haruno consiga meter en su cama a dos de los chicos más guapos, es una señal bastante clara de que a los bombones les gustan las zorras. Porque, no contenta con haber sido el acostón de una noche de Sasuke Uchiha__—__ valiéndose de engaños, pero consiguiéndolo al fin__—__, la muy perra se escabulló en la cama del mayor de los Uchiha, Itachi. Él, universitario de veintidós años, pareció encontrar lo mismo que su hermano encontró en Sakura Haruno, una conquista fácil. Porque no hace mucho, la chica lloraba por el menor, al parecer el amor se le pasó rápido__—__incluso se atrevió a tacharlo de homosexual__—__, porque no dudo en colarse en otra cama. En un futuro próximo, me encargaré de indagar en la mente de esta detestable criatura, y ustedes serán los primeros en conocer mis descubrimientos._

_Horus, el ojo que todo lo ve._

_._

No podía faltar la foto anexa, está vez era una en donde salíamos Itachi y yo, despidiéndonos frente a su auto, me estaba dando un beso en la mejilla, lo recordaba, pero desde el ángulo en que estaba tomada la foto, parecía que nos estuviéramos besando. Suspiré, y luego dirigí mi mirada tranquila hacia Ino, que esperaba expectante mi reacción. Al verme tranquila, ella sonrió suavemente.

—Me alegra que no te lo hayas tomado tan mal—Me confesó mientras caminábamos, un par de minutos después.

—No me lo tomé mal, en lo absoluto—Le contesté, mirando hacia el frente, sin que me importaran las miradas de reproche de la personas a mi alrededor—Pudo ser peor, supongo.

Ella me detuvo por el brazo, justo en frente a la puerta del aula. Me escaneó el rostro rápidamente, y se aferró a una de mis manos.

—No me engañes, Sakura, porque sí que te importa—Antes de poder contradecirla, abrió el puño de la mano que aferraba, encontrando ahí, el boletín arrugado de Horus—Pero no te preocupes, descubriremos quien es, y entonces le arrancaré la cabeza, justo como a tu Barbie, ¿Recuerdas?

Me sonrió como acostumbraba a hacerlo, y supe con toda certeza que, pasara lo que pasara, ella siempre iba a estar ahí para mí. A pesar de esto, no fui capaz de confesarle que mi preocupación real no era lo que Horus pudiera decir de mis acciones futuras, porque la verdad me llevaba sin cuidado, sino lo que yo había dicho de mi vida, mi pasado, en aquel diario que ella había robado y que, según lo que decía en su boletín, pronto sacaría a la luz de todas estas personas malintencionadas y crueles que tengo por compañeros de educación.

.

.

Cuando sonó el timbre de la salida, me dirigí con paso lento a mi casillero, y luego de haber recogido mis cosas y de despedirme de Ino, caminé en dirección a la salida, sin prisas y notando que todo estaba casi vacío, pero siendo viernes no me extrañaba para nada. Normalmente, los viernes todos los chicos, alentados por la expectativa de un par de días sin clases, se apresuran a salir lo más rápido que pueden del edificio educativo, popularmente llamado, centro de tortura.

Ya estaba pisando el verde pasto cuando lo vi, como salido de ninguna parte, Sasuke se atravesó en mi camino y yo fingí no verlo.

—Haruno—Me llamó, como esperando que por el simple hecho de decir mi nombre yo me detuviera y fuera junto a él, como un perrito obediente.

Me volvió a llamar, pero está vez me detuvo él mismo, aferrando mi brazo. Lo separé de un manotazo.

—Se te está haciendo costumbre—Comenté, a pesar de eso, me quedé frente a él, por curiosidad—Evita hacerlo, Uchiha. Ahora, ¿Qué quieres?

Me miró un momento, sin hablar, y yo me fastidié.

—Si no vas a decir nada, entonces me voy—Hablé acomodándome la mochila sobre el hombro—No tengo tiempo que perder contigo.

Eso lo hizo fruncir el seño, y me miró con furia mal reprimida.

—Te dije que te alejaras de él—Soltó, como única explicación.

— ¿Esperas que te haga caso? —Le contesté molesta—No eres nadie para decirme que hacer, que decir o con quien andar, no es asunto tuyo si decido involucrarme con Itachi.

Su expresión se hizo aun más sombría, haciendo ver sus rasgos mucho más severos, y su ceño también estaba mucho mas fruncido.

—No me importa en absoluto lo que tú hagas o dejes de hacer, lo único que te digo es que te alejes de mi hermano—Escupió, con una mirada que a todas luces mostraban violentos pensamientos—Sea lo que sea lo que te propongas, no vas a utilizar a mi hermano para llegar a mi…

Entonces, reí.

Reí sin poder evitarlo, con carcajadas fuertes y enérgicas. Él me miró mas ofendido, si cabe decir.

—Pero que ego más descomunal —Comenté, cuando por fin paré de reír, pero aun burlándome internamente—No todo gira alrededor de ti, Playboy.

El dijo algo, pero no le presté mucha atención a sus palabras. De repente, el mundo a mi alrededor se movía, inclinándose en posiciones imposibles y distorsionándose terriblemente, sentí un cosquilleo frio por todo el cuerpo y me tambalee hacia delante, dejando caer la mochila. Pensé que me estrellaría contra el piso, cuando no ocurrió, miré y vi que Sasuke me había sostenido. Lo aparté de un empujón, mientras sentía que mi estomago daba vueltas.

Él lució desconcertado.

— ¿Qué mierda te pasa? —preguntó.

Yo abrí la boca, no para contestarle, sino para insultarlo. Pero antes de poder decir algo, y sin proponérmelo en absoluto…

_Vomité._

.

.

_**¿Sabotaje o un error fatal?  
Escándalo nacido, una nueva raza  
¿El uso ilegal, no robo?  
No tenemos derechos, sólo la pasión y la rabia...** _

_

* * *

_

**Vaya, vaya con la señorita, ¿no?**

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo. Está recien terminado. Lamento haber tardado tanto, pero estaba haciendome infinidad de examenes medicos, no se preocupen que estoy perfectamente, solo son de control. Si hay algun error, por favor, haganmelo saber, porque me duele un poco la cabeza y quizas se me haya escapado alguno.**

**Comenten, y pasen unas felices fiestas.**

**Kisses and hugs,**

**Aiko amitié**


End file.
